Harley Quinn
"I want you alive so I can see the look on your face when I'm runnin' this town. " : —''' Harley Quinn''' Harley Quinn is the titular anti-heroic main protagonist of the T.V. series, ''Harley Quinn''. The character is voiced by Kaley Cuoco. Her real name is Harleen Frances Quinzel. She is also an enemy of Batman. Background "I'm not great at having people who are actually good to me in my life. " : —''' Harley Quinn''' Harleen Quinzel was raised in a dysfunctional family, her mother Sharon is alcoholic, her father Nick is a criminal and gambling addict. She was a normal, albeit mentally unstable. She was sent to juvie because she violated the restraining order against her by Frankie Muniz when she was six(despite the legal age for being arrested being 13 years old). Her dreams during college was win the Olympics champion of gymnastics, but won the 2nd place due to Nick wanted her take a dive. Since then, she holds a grudge against Nick. After graduated from university, she became a psychiatrist. During her service in Arkham Asylum, she helped Poison Ivy dealing with her mental problems, this made her and Ivy became best friends. Harleen later fell in love with Joker and became mentally unstable again. She willingly jumped into the Ace Chemical pool, bleached her skin pale white and take on the mentle of Harley Quinn, act as Joker's sidekick and girlfriend. She decides to finally cut ties with Joker to make a name for herself after he ditched her in Arkham for a year. She now resides in Ivy's apartment and uses the abandoned Gotham Mall as her lair. Appearance Harley Quinn has long blonde hair, which is dyed at the bottom in blue and pink shades. She has pale skin, and blue eyes. She is often seen wearing a short crop top, that is red and black. She wore her original classic outfit from the Batman Animated TV series. Personality "You're a bad guy, but you're a good person. " : —''' Poison Ivy' Harley developed a crazy and psychotic personality when she met the Joker. Her desperate waiting made her sad as she waits one year for the Joker to come and save her. However, she realizes his abusive behavior towards her. She starts to understand that she has to be independent and become a member of the Legion of Doom. Harley breaks up with her abusive boyfriend and heads off to become independent by creating her own team. But realizes that the doom is using her and almost abandoned her friends. She is known to have intelligence, even though she might be crazy. However, in this show, Harley becomes more passive, aggressive and strong. Although she is addicted to commiting crimes, Harley still has heroic traits. She refuse to kill innocent people. She is nice to her friends, even after some of them betrayed her. She saved Robin form King Shark in his berserk mode since she didn't actually want him died. She can learn from her past mistakes and wrong choices and get her important relationships back. She even tried to stop Legion of Doom and Joker from Destroying Gotham. Powers and Abilities Powers * '''Cheating Death': Unexplained how, Harley survived fall to a canyon from a moving train. She also survived sub-zero temperatures without proper winter clothing, and was able to return to Gotham from Russia. Quite similar situation was when she torn down the Joker's hideout, and a hole in a wall conveniently fell over her to spare Harley from getting crushed. Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) * Athletics ** Gymnastics *** Acrobatics * Psychiatry: As a former Arkham doctor, Harley is an expert at understanding the human mind. However, she tends to be slow with self-diagnosis ** Charisma: Harley has a natural ability to encourage those who have hit rock bottom or feel like no-one takes them seriously. * Weaponry ** Demolitions ** Throwing * Leadership * Tactical Analysis: Harley was able to figure out that the batmobile was voice activated; this allowed her to splice together a recording of Batman's voice to give her control of the batmobile. Harley was able to plan a heist, which almost went off without a hitch (due to Clayface messing things up). * Thievery * Driving * Deception * Swimming Weaknesses * Mental Illness: Harley is crazy, plain and simple; trying to define what form of derangement she suffers from has eluded doctors. Harley noticibly has fabricated/altered memories (back when she was still with Joker), has talked to her former persona Harleen via a picture. It was also revealed that she was mental ill long before she even met Joker. Photo Gallery Harley-quinn-dc-universe-animation-1574773046.jpg Harley-quinn-dc-universe-animation-11-1574773047.jpg Harley-quinn-dc-universe-animation-8-1574773046.jpg HQ S1 Poison Ivy Promo.jpg HQ S1 Character Promo.jpg HQ S1 Harley Quinn Promo.jpg 20200222-114802~2.jpg 20200222-115055.jpg References and Trivia * When Harley grabs her baseball bat from one of the Joker’s henchman, It could be a reference when her live-action counterpart got it from. Except in this version, her baseball bat was a regular one, but she decorated it, while in the suicide squad, her baseball bat has the word “Good night” on it. * Harley suffers from hallucination and schizophrenia as her former self as Harleen Quinzel is her conscious. * Her current outfit is a reference and paying homage of the Suicide Squad. * This is the first TV show to feature Harley Quinn as the protagonist as she breaks up the Joker and becomes independent. * Harley’s age might be 26 years old. * She diagnosed herself as "classic abusive co-dependency", and realized that she should break up with Joker and find her own identity. * She has mental issues prior to becoming a supervillain. * She had a huge crush on Frankie Muniz when she was little. She even wanted to kidnap him and have a baby with him. * She has line of not killing innocent people and that is one of the reasons why she has some good in her. * Her favorite book is Clive Cussler's Sahara. * She has a tendency of smashing things when she is upset. She had destroyed 9 TVs after moving into Ivy's apartment. She even smashed Ivy's phone, several Noguchi coffee tables, King Shark's laptop and King Tut's corpse along with the casket. * She could have been an Olympic gymnast if wasn't for her fathers gambling problem as he bet against her during gymnastic competitions to pay off his debt in which he forced her to take a dive. * She is Jewish. * Harley is capable of acrobats and fighting when she’s in a situation. Nick taught her how to do the acrobats to compete in gymnasium competition but he ruined her career later on due to his gambling problem. Nick taught her and quickly help her with: Front sault, Arabian double front, Backwards salto. * Harley is the only person who didn't know Ivy was dating Kite Man in her crew. * Despite being a villain, she has some heroic characteristics when it comes to situation as well as saving someone. * Harley enjoys going commando as shown in You're a Damn Good Cop, Jim Gordon. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Legion of Doom Members Category:Harley's Crew Category:Quinzel Family Category:Gotham City Residents Category:Main Characters Category:Arkham Asylum Inmates Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:B-rank Category:A-rank